This invention relates in general to air fresheners for masking or suppressing undesirable odors. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for an air freshening article and to an improved method of manufacturing same.
There are many environments in which it is desirable to mask or suppress undesirable odors. For example, it is known that in restrooms, urinals may emit offensive odors. Additionally, in many other environments (typically relatively small enclosed environments), it is desirable to provide fresh or pleasant odors. For example, it is known to provide fresh or pleasant odors within the relatively small enclosed environment of a vehicle.
A variety of air freshening articles are known in the art to mask or suppress undesirable odors and to provide fresh or pleasant odors. For example, it is known to manufacture urinal screens for use in urinals in restrooms that are formed from a plastic material having an outer surface that is coated with a fragrant material. Although known air freshening articles such as this have been effective, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for an air freshening article and an improved method of manufacturing same.